


Oblige

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Kinktober 2019 Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, HaleCest, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Uncle/Niece Incest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: “Yes, I think using you as a cockwarmer should curb those slutty impulses of yours nicely. If your mouth and cunt are always full of cock, you won’t have to look elsewhere, will you? And I’ll know exactly where you are, and where you’ve been.”





	Oblige

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knotfest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363767) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 

> For Kinktober day 17: Incest + Cock-Warming + Sensory Deprivation. Yes, that's right, I went for the trifecta and hit all of the day 17 prompts. 
> 
> A note about the incest: while not explicitly stated, it is implied that it's common and consensual among the Hales, with a lean towards "keep it in the family".

Laura’s heart pounds as Uncle Peter leans forward to tie the blindfold over her eyes, but holds still. She knew the rules, and chose to break them anyway.

“Open up, pet, that’s it,” Peter murmurs, and she obediently opens her mouth. She’s not surprised when he feeds his cock into it, or that he’s already hard. “Suck.”

It’s murmured almost softly, but there’s no missing the command in it. She wouldn’t want to fight against it anyway, not when she knows he has ways of punishing her much, much worse.

So she bends her neck closer to his lap, suckling and slurping as he rocks gently. He doesn’t push deep, doesn’t take. Not yet. She knows he’s enjoying it, can smell the pleasure oozing out of his pores, just like she knows he can smell the way she’s starting to slick up. He chuckles.

“I’m going to have to pay more attention to your greedy little holes, aren’t I? Especially since you’ve proven you don’t have the self-control to wait, or even ask—you’ll just spread for the first cock to perk up in your direction.”

She tries to hum out a negative, because she’d actually been on a few dates with the guy before she took him to bed, but Uncle Peter just cups the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as he starts to press deeper. The tip of his cock brushes the back of her throat, and she works to relax so she doesn’t gag.

“Well, no worries on that front, pet,” he hisses, getting breathless as he speeds up. Laura just opens up her throat as best she can and takes it. “From now on, I’ll be making sure that you’re kept nice and full.”

She moans, and sucks harder—and is rewarded with the hot splash of come sliding down her throat. She struggles to swallow as Uncle Peter stays where he is.

“Yes, I think using you as a cockwarmer should curb those slutty impulses of yours nicely. If your mouth and cunt are always full of cock, you won’t have to look elsewhere, will you? And I’ll know exactly where you are, and where you’ve been.”

It dawns on her, then, that he plans to keep his cock in her mouth—keep her right here, naked and on the living room floor between his spread knees. She mewls around the softening flesh in her mouth, and he coos. “Yes, pet. I plan to keep you here, just like this, until the rest of the family gets home. If you’re so desperate to be fucked, you know we’ll oblige you.”

His hands settle on the sides of her face, guiding her head to rest on his thigh as his other leg curls around her torso to hold her in place. She’s pinned between the couch and his body, and she’s starting to leak down her thigh, but she doesn’t have a good angle to reach herself.

She makes a distressed little noise, trusting Uncle Peter to understand it. And he does, but—“I know, pet. I know your little cunt is wet and pulsing, that you need a cock in there to feel better. But we’re going to wait until your father gets home, and you can explain to him why you thought it was a good idea to go bounce on some human stranger’s dick when you have a loving family right here to take care of you.”

Laura moans, inner muscles fluttering madly. She knows Daddy will be so disappointed, that he’ll make her take his knot before letting her come—to say nothing of how disappointed her Alpha will be in her. She’s going to get fucked raw.

“Don’t worry, little one. I’ve already spoken to your mother, and Alpha says you’ll be sleeping in my bed tonight, and I promise to keep you plugged up and tied on my knot all night long.”

She whimpers, but Uncle Peter just holds her close and strokes her hair as they wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic wasn't your thing, that's okay. I know it's a particular kink that's not for everyone. But if it wasn't for you, then please use the backspace button and read something you do enjoy, or engage in some self-care if necessary. Please don't come into my comment section to rant, vent, or moralize.


End file.
